Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-37.168.192.186-20190607192056/@comment-26575165-20190617101522
Contributeur 77, les double post sont pas autorisé. Tu peux te creer un compte comme ça tu pourras modifier ton commentaire autant de fois que tu souhaites. San Uchiha "il s'est passé quoi quand BB a prit Akainu par surprise ?" Depuis le début BB n étais JAMAIS parvenu a toucher un amiral, y compris Akainu. Le coup surpuissant sur la tête a contraint akainu de riposter ACCROUPI : riposte dans une mauvaise posture puisqu'il s'est clairement exposé au dernier coup. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il saute pour l'atteindre. Donc pour conclure ma réponse a ta question, je dirais que le combat a été grave truqué, presque livré sur un plateau par le scénario (et du coup par Oda volontairement) "Akainu lui arrache la moitié du visage, faut vraiment trouver une autre excuse parce que Akainu a riposté et pas qu'un peu, mais le résultat final ? BB debout Akainu qui tombe et qui au passage maudit BB ce qui renforce ca défaite" Akainu en sautant s est totalement exposé au dernier coup, ne peut pas parer, ne peut pas se défendre, ça n a pas pardonné d'où le gros désavantage, C est pas une excuse. Une excuse d'Oda pr akainu.. ah ça m'en a tout l'air oui ! il ne dit rien du genre "maudit BB", il dit " why you.. (tousse) whitebeard ! Je reconnais que ça fait perdant : Un perdant dans un combat truqué, dans lequel il est désavangé + éventuellement le choix d'Oda de l'écarter du scénario, d accentuer l effet vengeance. Ainsi je vois les choses de cette manière: 1- Oda trouve le moyen d'écarter akainu / 2- akainu quoiqu'il en soit même s'il est capable de revenir ne pourra pas = priorité du scénario qu'oda a spécialement choisit (BN-BB) 3- Quoiqu'il en soit c'est justifié : BB plot armor/scénario avec lui car vengeance ace, rage incommensurable, akainu accroupi, akainu qui peut pas se défendre sur le dernier coup de Bb, ni esquiver, amiral qui a genoux récolte un résultat énorme malgré tout. "Bah c'est une situation identique Sanji a en face de lui un ennemi qui s'apprête a le tuer et qui malgré ca réussi a éviter la balle en mochi de Katakuri ce qui n'est pas le cas de Akainu" Pas vraiment puisque le cas akainu : il est stoppé au contact, est en mouvement (attaque jinbei, Luffy) qd Marco le contre et deviens du coup statique qd BB est derrière lui. Il a déjà agit, il perd toute initiative. Ce n'est pas le cas de Sanji qui justement sera stopper par personne en contact, je dis bien : direct, contact direct au corps a corps. "Ah oui il était bien avantagé le vieux qui pouvait plus utilisé son HDO et son HDR, qui s'est fait avoir par Squardo comme un débutant, et qui avait recu 300 coup, sacré avantage il a BB" Je parle pas de manière générale, je parle précisément de la vengeance de Ace contre Akainu, "sa victoire". De manière générale je peux aussi dire que de toute manière dans ce contexte en général des 300 coups, Oda a bridé les amiraux, les a mis en mode attente, en mode minimum. Rien de sérieux alors que s'il avait mis un amiral à fond du DÉBUT a la fin en FACE À FACE, BB serait alors mort depuis bien longtemps. Il est là l avantage aussi si tu veux allez sur ce terrain ^^ "Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, tu veux me faire croire que le coup contre Akainu était plus puissant que celui de BN prouve le, tu veux me faire croire que couper le sol en deux c'est plus badass que couper diviser l'océan on plusieurs partie bah voyons tout ca juste parce que Akainu a prit ce coup" La technique que tu dis c est pas un impact, ça fissure rien, c est des tremblements en continu qui deforme l eau, l île. Tout se remet en place après. BB ne fissure pas l'eau.. Pourtant l image concerne l'eau en long en large en travers et toute l'île Le coup de BB là, c est un énorme impact avec énorme fissure très profonde qui va jusqu'à couper l île en 2, avec l'eau juste en dessous. "Ce qui est marrant avec cette défaite d'Akainu c'est que le coup de BB n'était pas destiné juste pour battre Akainu, mais surtout pour créer un passage a son équipage avec la fissure et ainsi leur permettre de fuir XD" Mdrr elle est bien bonne ! C est barbe blanche qui te l a dit avant de mourir ? Nan mais.. c'est ridicule, BB venge akainu sur le moment. il va pas penser "jvais créer un passage a mes nakamas !", t as vu ça tête en pleur un peu avant cela ? T es dans la pure spéculation voire le what the fuck.. "Faire mieux et faire la même sont deux chose différente" Ok, et moi jte dis que nulle part on voit BN faire la même, ni fait mieux que le dernier coup de BB. Logique vu que BB donne tout avant de mourir, c est son coup le plus impressionnant de tout ce qu'on a vu, faut bien qu'il parte en beauté le yonkou et qu il se distingue. "On peut pas associer le plot armor a une personne qui va mourir juste ensuite, par contre on peut le faire avec Akainu" Pense ce que tu veux a ce sujet, jte fais qd même remarquer que l'histoire a Marineford tourne a 70℅ autour de BB. De plus, une défaite scénario est une défaite truqué, anormale, bref une fausse défaite. "Voila un vrai plot armor > BB qui fonce pas sur Akainu pour le finir au lieu de ca il se contente de lui mettre un seul coup, bah voyons BB tu pensais vraiment que tu peux tuer un AMiral avec une seul attaque" "et juste par miracle BB fonce pas sur Akainu non il le laisse récupérer alors qu'il est censé représenté le plus grand danger pour son équipage" "Akainu qui ne tombe pas sous l'eau ect voila des vrai plot armor, non mais avec tout ces détails mise en avant par Oda pour affaiblir BB et ainsi permettre a la Marine d'avoir une chance contre lui Green te dit que c'est BB qui a recu le plot armor c'est incroyable quand meme" "Une preuve de plus qui nous montre le fabuleux plot armor d'Akainu, BB est assez stupide pour croire qu'il va tuer un Amiral avec un seul coup ?" Le plot armor ou un scénario en faveur, c'est quelque chose en soit qui vient perturber un déroulement normal. Donc bien sûre que si tu cherches la petite bête a chaque recoins tu va la trouver ^^ La 1ere chose pr BB c est : akainu écarté mais qui normalement en vu de son niveau pourrait revenir direct au combat le finir. Ce qui est moche bien sûre.. BB avec son état qui va sauter direction l eau pr attraper akainu ? La grosse blague du chat perché quoi xD "Je suis ni fan de BB ni fan de Akainu mais quand je vois que l'auteur est entrain d'affaiblir BB depuis sa premiere apparition, a MF il nous dit a traves de Marco et BB lui meme qu'il n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant, meme pas capable d'utiliser" Moi non plus. En fait vous êtes nombreux a avoir été (et vous l'êtes encore) sensible par rapport a BB, les pirates, les injustices (état de BB, sqardo..), l attaque cardiaque qui a entravé tout déroulement normal de la guerre.. Et très franchement je comprends tout à fait cela. Tout comme le fait que c etair très triste, qd Ace est mort, j'ai pas pu retenir quelques larmes, c'était si soudain, si cruel, si poignant. J'avais qu'une envie c était que akainu prenne chers pour ce qu'il a fait alors j étais pas mécontent de la suite. Je souhaitais je pense comme tout le monde que Luffy s échappe avec son frère (j aurais bien vu une bonne partie se sacrifier pr ce résultat). Quoiqu'il en soit c'est pas parce que d'un côté on affaiblit un camp, que l autre est forcément a sous évalué. En fait a la question : Pourquoi BB est autant affaiblit avec ses pirates ? Vous répondez : parce qu'il est trop badass, trop fort, c était nécessaire. Mais il existe d'autre réponses comme : Oda veut raccourcir la bataille / Oda veut montrer la vitalité force de BB surhumaine / ne veut pas dévoiler les amiraux / réduire BB c est réduire les efforts de la marine pr le tuer / accélérer la défaite des pirates sans tout montrer des amiraux / éviter un massacre en utilisant la stratégie , la retenue de l autre camp etc etc Et pour ma part s'il les a autant affaiblit, s'il insiste sur ça, c est pour leur donner un maximum de crédibilité. Et ça marche du tonnerre.. -------------------- Baki62 "De plus en plus sur la défensive Greenn06 mdr; Akainu c'est prouvé il est gisant au sol, pissant le sang de sa bouche et en train de maudire BB et BB revient lui par contre défoncé BN et c'est les hommes de BN qui interviennent pour le stopper sinon il tuer Teach. Il gise pas au sol, il tousse, crache du sang, roule, tombe et ? Akainu saigne il est humain c est pas un scoop.. Maudire BB non c'est pas le cas de mon côté. Plusieurs choses à propos de Teach : 1- il est carrément surpris que son pouvoir n arrête pas BB, est en très mauvaise posture sur le moment 2- il se prend un coup donne l ordre a son équipage de le finir 3- Teach au bord de la mort ? Ben non, c est encore un raccourci. 4- Teach soit disant au bord de la mort vs Sengoku C est pour ça que vos histoires de 2 coups je gagne, c est pas cohérent. Va voir tout ce qu'à mis Ace dans la tronche a Teach avec la boule de feu en finale, je dis bien tout avec les facultés de résistance d absorption des dégats de BN. Oda a rien montré d un combat entre eux 2. "Si tu appelle BB un Handicapé alors qui a été capable de rallongé BN avec un coup sismique et faire face à ses hommes (Shiliew, Burgess et les autres l'ont transpercé et tiraient dessus), BB même après avoir subit ça à le temps de dire à BN que c'est pas lui que Roger attend et crie au monde entier ensuite que le One Piece existe. Le coup sismique que BB porte à BN qui ressemble à rien d'après toi, il l'aurait porté en 3ème coup sur Akainu en pleine tête, Bye Bye Akainu." 4- Teach soit disant au bord de la mort vs Sengoku 5- Teach a pas eu de chance et c est un gros fumier qui ne respecte rien, donc ce ne fut pas un combat, ce fut une exécution de lâche. 'Relis le scan, lors de la confrontation avec Aokiji, scan 566, Aokiji essaye de congelé BB, des voix disent "il a congelé Barbe Blanche"; Aokiji répond "On dirait bien que non, les tremblements ne sont pas faciles à congeler" La glace éclate en morceaux puis BB transperce avec son bisento Aokiji pendant que celui-ci essaye de porter une attaque, le combat est interrompu par Joz qui allonge un coup de poing à Aokiji, sur cette action je vois pas où BB est en difficulté, tout au contraire, du fait de l'arrivée de Joz, BB ignore Aokiji sinon on ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé après que BB a transpercé Aokiji de son bisento" T as qu'a voir les points d exclamations de BB surpris par l arrivé de Joz, quand l attaque elle, était déjà prononcée juste avant. Au lieu de voir BB risposté, on voit Joz qui intervient, c est tout vu. Et puis un peu de bon sens hein.. Oda dessine pas Joz faire des haricots verts avec un steak.. Il fonce sur un amiral lors d une attaque imminente, le hasard, scénario fait bien les choses ! "Tu te fous de nous, toi même tu as admis dans différents commentaires qu'il a été bridé, que BB a une crise cardiaque avant de se prendre le 1 er coup de magma dAkainu. Tu as dis qu'Akainu a profité des circonstances pour le blesser et ce n'était pas un coup traitre." Bridé par : sa santé du a son âge et son activité d empereur (dont les nombreuses séquelles durant son passé), coup sqardo "Les infirmières et les perfusions tu crois que BB s'injectait du Whisky directement dans les veines pour être saoul lol. A moins que c'est un elixir pour rajeunir vu qu'il vieilli. Greenn06, on voit clairement Shanks quand il monte sur le bateau de BB, une machine avec 5 perfusions qui pénètrent dans les bras et les deux pectoraux de BB. Là tu es de très mauvaise foi." Une perfusion est une injection longue et progressive d'un liquide dans le corps se faisant par voie intraveineuse. Un cathéter, sorte de tuyau souple, est introduit dans une veine périphérique, ou parfois une grosse veine pour permettre la diffusion de plus gros débit. Le liquide peut-être du sang, perfusion sanguine ou transfusion sanguine en cas d'anémie marquée (quantité d'hémoglobine diminuée dans le sang), une solution composée de molécules permettant de faire remonter une pression artérielle trop basse pour contrebalancer une perte de sang lors d'un accident par exemple, ou encore des médicaments, appelé dans ce cas perfusion médicamenteuse. Alors je n exclus pas la maladie mais je ne la considère pas comme indiscutable non plus